Minds
by JazRox
Summary: This flick is about the Warden the one who forced the earthbenders to mine coal his 'dirty little secert' and Zuko and Irohs relationship
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am writing my very first Avatar, flick. It is a Zuko and Iroh flick, but they wont be in it for a while.

This is based in the metal rigs where all the earth benders are forced to work in the metal mines.

This is before the earth benders fought back.

Oh and also in this flick the Warden is actually Irohs and Ozai cousin.

So remember to read and review.

Chapter 1 Prologue; kidnapped.

We got arrested for earth bending, myself, my twin brother Li and our grandfather who raised us, we were dumped in this huge metal mine, where we must mine.

The oddest thing for being arrested for earth bending is myself and my brother Li are not earth benders, we are worse. My grandfather is an earth bender and so were my mother, but I suppose our father must be a fire bender… the worst thing, the one thing I hate is a fire bender, but that is what Li and myself are. And we cannot fight back, there is no ground, no earth… they will kill our grandfather is a second.

He is all we have.

So I mine so they can fuel there ships with the coal, so fire lord Ozai can kill us. So all I can do is mine, eat and the slop and I sleep in a huge over crowded room my name is Keti and I am a prisoner.

"Child," I turn my head, grandfather was there he helped me lift the heavy metal, I heard a noise, and eight or nine cold-blooded fire benders are there, they are surrounding the warden.

It is time for him the dreaded weakly progress report, if we don't make the expected produce, we are all punished.

We have been here a whole month, but we have never been this close to him; we were three meters away from him. Grandpa was sweating he was terrified. All that is covering us from the cruel warden is a small wall of metal and a fire bender.

Li and I were working normally as hard I can, we don't say anything, and I don't want to be thrown over board. He got close to us, too close.

"Shiuu," the warden says, for a second I thought he sneezed than I remember it is my grandfathers name, Grandpa stopped and bow.

"Warden," the warden is shocked, he looks at us and says.

"State your name and ages children and your relationship to this man," he orders his eyes are so cold. He is so evil, he makes the fire lord look like a priest.

"My name is Keti sire, and this is my brother Li, he is our grandfather and we are eleven years old." I say, I look at him, his eyes are shocked, oh no his going to throw me over board.

"I see," I at once bow, "Well ah... um continue your fine work." The evil warden said, than he walked away, we keep going.

"What was that about?" Li asks, Grandpa said nothing, "I bet he just wants us to clean the gunk out of his hair, slimy much."

"Yeh, I reckon he shares hair products with Ozai." I say,

"Actually, I have the same brand of hair products with Iroh." We both turn, the warden was there, oh no his going to chuck us over board.

"Warden," we chorus, we bow, Grandpa turns pale.

"The children meant no disrespect," Grandpa said to my surprise. The warden ruffled Li's hair,

"Such spirited children, you two much come to have tea with me sometime very, very soon." He smiles at us, and one of his fire lord guards faint, in shock.

Don't blame him.

"What was your mothers name?" the warden asks,

"Jekuse." I say I was scared, I am not such a good swimmer, and he smiles.

"And your birthday is in August, right?" he asks, he never lost his 'friendly' smile.

"Yes warden, how did you know?" Li asks, the warden just smiles more.

"Oh nothing, no matter, Ozai does not use hair protects, Jekuse's children." He says, he smiles and walks away stepping on the fainted fire bender.

Than he started singing, and dancing an earth bender starting next to us said.

"I always knew he was crazy." She muttered, I nod and keep working.

"Don't say anything just work." Pop says, I nod, the fainted fire bender was waking up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok how was it??

Remember to review


	2. Shock

Chapter 2; shock

Mean old warden POV.

Twelve years ago, Jekuse and Shiuu were captured earth benders, forced to work in the palace, I had an _affair_ with Jekuse, but I did not love her. Than a few months after our 'forced' affair, she escaped with over sixty-seven earth benders.

But that does not matter now but I guess she was pregnant, I wonder if she knew, oh well I guess I have two children now.

I couldn't stop smiling, I am defiantly the daddy they have my eyes, my ears. They are so pretty.

I shake my head, if they are earth benders, and I take them to see the fire lord, they will be killed. And I will probably be killed too.

They will be freed but hidden, I am sure I can find somewhere nice for them too get an education, live happily. I wonder if they are fire benders. I look at my desk. I write some reports, and I decide to find out from the grandfather, about my darlings.

"Get me, the earth bender prisoner Shiuu," I hiss, my three or four guards look at me,

"My prince there is nine earth bender prisoners named Shiuu." One says I glare.

"Well get the old man, if you don't I will chuck you over board." I hiss, they scramble off, within a minute Shiuu, (the Shiuu I want) was dragged to him.

"Warden," he said politely, I nod,

"OUT," I yell, the guards leave, "you know what I want, are they mine?" I ask, I know they are but still I was panicking,

"Yes she found out she was pregnant and we all fled." Shiuu says, I relax,  
"Are they earth benders?" I ask, stupid question they were arrested for earth bending.

"No Li got trapped down a well, I earth bended him out. We were seen, they arrested me Li and Keti. They fire bend…" He whispered, I relax, wow fire benders.

The children are not earth benders but fire benders, I should of known they move like a fire bender.

"Thank you for the information," I say, Shiuu started at me,

"Now what happens?" he asks, "Do you kill them?"  
"NO, I will take them in, I have a big chamber they can stay with me, I will lo- lo- lov- love them." I stutter, Shiuu laughs,

"You CANT love," he hissed, I glare at my captive,

"No matter, they are coming to live with me. now get out or I will dispose of you." I say. Shiuu left.

I lay on my bed, wow two CHILDREN.

"Sire, you cousin, the general and your umm nephew are here." A guard says, I smile and I smell jasmine tea, defiantly Iroh. I jump off my bed, and I go down my red satin corridor to see them, I hug my large cousin, but my 'nephew' grumbled. I felt sorry for Zuzu, he was banished six months ago. Ozai should have never banished him, or gave him that mark. I smile at the thirteen year old boy, its been a few months since I've seen him, when I was thirteen I needed Iroh guidance, Iroh was the reason in the palace, and Ozai was the crazy.

He still is.

"Sozie, you are looking well." Iroh says, "and do you remember Zuko, it has been a while since you have seen him." It has only been two months Iroh.

"Yes I remember, are you too old for hugs?" I ask Zuzu only stared at me with a strained angry look on his face. Poor kid, and he is still a kid, (even if he has to preform a task the person I was named after could not.)

"Yes," Zuzu mutters,

"Yes uncle Sozie," Iroh says, he smiles and he was jolly, Zuzu stairs at Iroh, I don't blame him Jolly is so hard too find in the fire kingdom, and especially from General Iroh.

"Uncle, he is not my uncle, he is my cousin." Zuko says, I smile.

"You are correct Zuko, but do you mind if I call you my nephew." Iroh smiles he is glade at least I talk to him.

"Suppose not," Zuzu says, I smile

"Thank you Zuko, come, inside I have something I MUST talk to you about." I say, we walk to the cosy lounge room; Iroh pulled out his tea pot (that I think he carries around in his pocket), and made us tea.

"So how do you like, my punishments of the brutal earth benders," I say, Iroh nods,

"I wonder if any of the earth benders can teach me how to brew their villages tea. I have never learnt to make earth bender village tea." Iroh says, as normal Iroh is making no sense, but I don't care I smile and we sit down and drink tea.

After a long chat Zuko fell asleep he was tired because he has been at sea for so long. I lay him down in a vacant room; I attended to use this room for one or both of my children, I look at my cousin who pretty much raised me,

My parents my father was the brother of the fire lord, he died when I was young, and my mother the fire lord raised me, well actually Iroh did most of the raising Ozai and me.

"Iroh, there is something I must tell you," I say, I sip the tea Iroh gave me,

"Yes cousin, what is it?" Iroh says in his jolly tone, I force a smile.

"You must swear not too yell," I say, Iroh smiles.

"Of course, we are family," Iroh says, I trust him, so I stand and I lead him to the window where you can see all of the earth benders, I point to Keti and Li who were eating an yuck gruel stuff,

"Those children, they are Jekuse's children, they are twins and they are eleven." I say, I blurt it out, Iroh smiles at me. "They are fire benders," Iroh looks shocked.

"YOURS," Iroh yells I nod,  
"Yes I found out yesterday, are they not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" I say, Iroh looks at me,

"They are fire benders, you can tell from the way they walk," Iroh says, "Twins, you are a very lucky man." He says, and slaps me on my back, "why are they doing their?" Iroh asks,

"I am doing the right thing, leaving them with their people," I say,

Iroh sighs, "I do not disagree, but Ozai also thought he is doing the right thing, about his oldest son." I look at Li,  
"The boy is Li and the girl is Keti, their mother is dead, I, I mean we are all they have, oh and there Grandfather." I say, "I asked them to come to tea with me, but they have said nothing of it," I was sad,

"Maybe it is because you throw people over board. I heard that a guard fainted," Iroh says, I nod,

"Yes, Iroh I don't know… how to be a father, I'm scared I'll hurt them, and you are such a good mentor," I say, Iroh smiles,

"Well, one thing smile at them, play music, and most of all," Iroh says, I listen in for the important thing, "Love them, and make sure they have tea at LEAST 4 or 5 times a day," Iroh smiles, "What are their names?" Iroh asks,

"LI and Keti," I say, he smiles.

"What beautiful names," Iroh says; we go back to the sitting room. Zuko was awake, and was up on pillows.

With my permission Iroh told Zuzu everything.

He was shocked.

Don't blame him.


	3. Life

Chapter 3 Life,

Ketis POV

The warden is in a TOO good mood, we all got more food extra blankets, he started singing too, I think its finally happened.

His lost it.

I look at the metal mines; I force a large thick slab in a cart. Li was sleeping, he was weak because of the cold weather, he got sick, than really sick, and now he was exhausted.

"Hi," I turn it is our (thank god) one and only warden, he smiled at me, "I was wondering when you wanted to come and have tea with me." I sigh, he made that offer two weeks ago, and ever since I have been avoiding him, I have good reasons too, Li keeps getting sicker and I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us, each illness is suppose to be reported to the warden, he normally makes you work anyway. But Li is so weak, he cant move. He will probably disappear if the warden finds out.

He looked around, the vacant mining yard, "Where is your brother?" he asks, looking around, I panic, Li will be punished, and grandpa who was trying to take care of him. I say nothing, "Is he ok?" he smiles at me. "He isn't sick right?" the unusually cherry warden asks in a voice I could nearly think was concern. I panic; he is lying to me, so I will tell him, Than we will all going to be thrown over board! Li for being sick, Pop for helping him, and I for lying to him. I say nothing he looks at me and he says, "Where is he?" he keeps looking, but I say nothing.

I say nothing; he will never make me talk not in a hundred years, I say nothing.

"Please, is he ok?" the warden asks, I know what happens to people who disrespect him, a week in solitary. The warden sighs, "I guess you don't trust me," still nothing, "alright well keep working," he says, and he left.

Thank god.

**  
Warden's POV**

I walk down to the pitiful earth bender quarters, my body guards lead me to Li's room, and what I saw made me want to get on my knees and pray for his forgiveness, the room was small, yet I saw ten beds, and Li was sweating curled in a tiny ball while Shiuu tried to feed him a small bowl of soup, he had a damp cloth on his head, I crouch next to him,  
"Li?" I whisper, no WONDER Keti would not tell me anything; I would normally arrange the fire benders to kill him, but not this time.

"What are you doing here?" Shiuu asks, he is shocked, "did Keti?" he is asking if my daughter betrayed him, I shake my head.

"I simply went to make sure Li and you did not escape," I say, it was a lie, their was no escape, Shiuu would not leave without Keti and Li can not move, I my hand on Li's back, he groaned

"Don't kill Keti," the boy whispered, he was so weak, what do I do? Leave him here to die… or take him, he looks like he was going to have a heart attack if I keep touching him.

I'd have to risk it.

I pick the weak small boy up, I understand Shiuu reasons for not telling me about how weak he was, I was a monster, and I know it, but it is not HIS responsibility to nurse him back to health.

Its mine, I (in a way) made him sick; now I must help him get better, I will not lose one of the few things I love.

The boy started to cry, Shiuu looked like he was going to faint, "Hush" I whisper, I cant carry him up flight after flight of stairs when he is such a state I might drop him, and he will be even weaker! I look at the guards, who looked scared too, "Get me a stretcher," I order, and at once they left, and I stroke the tiny boys hair, he kept crying thinking he will die,  
"Don't take him," Shiuu says, playing his part well, "Please does not a child deserve life?" I want to hit him, he should have told me, you could have stopped this from happening, but no, you didn't….

"He will have life," I say, I nursed him savouring the few minutes I have him, I never got to hold him before, it was amazing, and all I wish is it was under better circumstances, I cant tell him who I am yet, he will have a heart attack, but I wait for the stretcher to come, and Li was laid gently down, two weeks since I first found out. I am an idiot.

I should of demanded to see them the next day, but I didn't, I was too in my own little world to save my own children, who hate me.

"Take him to the infirmary," I say, the guards look at each other, and one says,

"We have an infirmary?" now I want to hit him.

"Yes, it use to be a solitary room, now its an infirmary room." I say, "So take him to the infirmary room, that use to be a solitary room!" I say, the guards pick him up and we walk Li was still crying, but I direct the guards to the infirmary room, I laid him on a cosy bed, one of the few doctors I allow here looked at Li, shook his head and said.

"This Lad is very sick, he has the flu and he has it very badly." I look at the boy; I walk away from my son…

"Will he live?" I ask, I tense up; the doctor looks at me shocked, but slowly the doctor nods,

"If he is allowed proper medical equipment, yes," I relax, the doctor notices.

"Please get him back to proper good health," I say, the doctor was still suss but he nods and leaves and starts to take Li's pulse. The doctor looks at me,

"I can give him herbs, that should heal him in two or three days, but they are expensive," I reach into my pocket and pull out a bag of gold, I tip out quarter, the doctor stairs at me.

"I'm not going to ask WHAT you want with the boy," he said, he brews the herbs and fed them to Li, my Li. I sit on his bedside table, "I guess you're tired, and sleepy, so I shall let you sleep ok? I will return later on I swear it." Li moaned, I stroke his hair, what would Iroh do?

I get rid of that thought; Iroh would of got them to him that night! I leave, and I return to my apartment, I look at the large double room, which is prepared for Keti and Li, I should have forced them in the room two weeks ago. I am a fool, and I know it.

When I finally get back to Li, Keti was next to his side, and Shiuu was stroking his hair, I sit on another bed next to Li, Li notices me, I smile and wave, but all he ever does is roll back over.

I deserve it.

The doctor looked at me, and he helped Li drink the warm herbs, "good boy," I say.


	4. Sprit

Chapter 4 sprit

**Warden's POV**

"Do you want to learn how to play Pai Sho?" I ask Keti, "My cousin taught me when I was younger he favours the white lotus tile, I really didn't understand why, but when I got older…." I stop Keti was nearly peeing her self, I don't blame her really, but it still hurt. She edged closer to Li who was sleeping peacefully, my two fire bending children have been resting, regaining strength, I have not seen them fire bend yet, but I know they have a basic knowledge, but they will need a master. Someone like me.

"No thankyou Mr Warden." Keti says in a politeness, which a father should not have, I lay on the spare bed, trying to rest, what would happen if I hug her? She probably be so scared she would most likely pee her self, god damn it.

I watch Li rest, I attempt to stroke her hair but she jumped out of her skin, what would Iroh do?

'Now my cousin, if you do not have a happy vision of the future, the children will never love the light.'

Even when I am thinking about what Iroh would say I don't have a clue what his saying.

I try to relax but I don't.

"Come on, lets play, it will be fun, it is my cousin Iroh who taught me your meet him soon, he tells wonderful stories of his time in the war, and dragons." I say, the girl looks like she is going to pee her pants, "You would really like him." I say,

"The fire lords brother had Ba Sing Sa in siege for all that time," Keti says, I hate to say it, but if it was under different circumstances her and Azula would of got along really well, it is scary really.

I say nothing for a few minutes, but than Keti started to shutter,

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Than I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Iroh" I say, and I jump up, I hug my cousin, (Its very difficult actually, he has put some weight on.) Keti were scared, but Li was asleep, I have been here for about two years, and I don't mind the village at all. I had grey hair, so maybe I was a little old to be a father, but than again Iroh was a surrogate father for a mad, angry teenager, there was a small chance that Li and Keti can care for me, but I was not into the fuzzy love, but I didn't mind hugging.

I couldn't wait to see Iroh again I didn't know where Zuko was (probably integrating my guards about information on the Avatar,) but I am sure I will see him soon, I smile at my daughter and I left.

Keti's POV

He left, finally I didn't like the grey haired men, and Li kept sleeping, grandpa kept sitting with him than slowly Grandpa stood said he needed to do some work and he left. I know it has only been two days since he got the herbs, but he is showing signs of improving. For instance when the creepy warden went to hold him, he tried to bit his hand.

Always a good sign, now the fire bender who tried to capture Ba sing sa, is here a crazy man by the name of Iroh, the fire lords brother, and the fire lords banished son will probably soon follow. At that second a boy with a red scar on his eye, black hair and red armour entered.

He looked like the guards that captured him, it is too bad I cannot fire bend well, I could burn him myself. But it looks like someone saved me the trouble.

So it cannot hurt burning his other eye.

"Where is my uncle? I want to leave and find the avatar now!" the angry boy hissed, he seemed impatient the opposite of Li, so in my own annoyance I roll my eyes at the person I know is Prince Zuko, I think Zuzu is a better name through,

"He went with the Warden, you can keep him if you want?" I say. The angry boy looked at me, and he said.

"Your Ket right?" Zuko said, I nod, his eyes actually lighten up, "You remind me of my mother," Zuko said gently, and "She had sprit too." Zuko said, I roll my eyes,

"I am surprised you said that Prince Zuko, you see you have relations to our LOVING warden and he hates sprit nearly as much as swimming and I am not such a good sprit, not that I can be blamed so I would REALLY like it, if you and your uncle would take him. Before he tires of us, and throws us over board and because I can hardly swim, and I don't think Li can take much more."

Than I turned and Iroh and the warden were right behind me.

Oh no.

Warden POV

It hurt, that was all I didn't expect Ket to hate me as she did, but she did anger went into me, I went to strike her with a flaming hand, than I stop. I look at Zuko; I didn't want three people never to talk to me again.

Zuko will hate me for scaring her, like Ozai scared him.

Ket will hate me even more.

And Iroh will hate me for harming her.

"I am surprised you think like that little one, I really am," I relax and let my fist de flame, It was not too late to be a family but nothing makes people hate you as scaring a eleven year old for life. "I guess I will have to prove you wrong, I am not the tyrant you think I am." I say, I learn into her face, her sprit was gone.

"I- I never said you was a tyrant." Keti whimpers, she was scared now, Iroh looks at my spirited daughter, and she did remind me of Zuko's mother, she really does.

That's scary.

"I know," I kiss her cheek, "I am not mad, can you please introduce your self to my cousin?" I ask. Keti nods,

"Hi," she said to Zuko.

"That is my nephew," I indicate to Iroh she bowed. "Remember your manners" I hiss, she nods.

"Hello Prince Iroh I am Keti." The girl said, Iroh smiled,

"Hello my dear," Iroh said than I turn my head, to a huge groan.

My son had awoken, his fever had broken.


End file.
